The Twilight Interveiws
by Carter-Carter
Summary: Alyss and Alian Carter are back. This time with their friend Emilee. They will be interviewing all the characters from Twilight plus more. Have all of your questions answered by these budding writers. CAUTION: EXTREME WEIRDNESS AHEAD!


_Hey! Alyss here! Carter-Carter is collaborating on this story with Mischievia SamanthaFenton. She's our friend! In this show, we interview some Twilight peeps. If you have a character you want us to interview, review and tell us! Happy reading! ALYSS ___

Alyss: Hi! I'm Alyss Carter.

Alian: And I'm Alian Carter.

Both: Welcome to 'Carter Squared'!

Alyss: Joining us today is another FanFic writer.

Alian: Please welcome Mischievia SamanthaFenton, otherwise known as Emilee!

(Emilee walks on stage waving. The crowd cheers!)

Emilee: Wow, that almost left me deaf

Alian: Yep, aparently some people actually 'like' your 'stories'

Alyss: ALIAN!

Alian: what? I was only joking

Emilee: It's okay, I kinda agree

Alian: see? And you yelled at me for nothing

Alyss: It's still not nice...

Emilee: Anyways, our guest today is someone from Twilight. She's short, black-haired, and pixie like!

All: Alice Cullen!

Alice: Hi everyone! I'm Alice.

Alian: We have another Alice here too. Alyss, meet Alice. Alice, meet Alyss.

Emilee: We're going to ask you a few questions about Twilight, alright Alice?

Alice: Yep!

Emilee: Some people used to call me Alice

Alice and Emilee: I don't see it

Alian: Okay, enough with the whole freaky talking-at-the-same-time ness. On with the show!

Alice to Alyss: Did she have sugar?

Alyss: I think so.

Emilee: What makes you think that? -Watches Alian bounce around-

-Alyss pointedly looks at Emilee, then at Alian-

Emilee: Oh

Alice: My favorite brother is Edward, and my favorite sister is Bella!

Emilee: We haven't asked you any questions yet.

Alice: I know! But they're the first questions on your list!

Alyss: How did you know that?

Alice: The whole future-seeing thing. Duh!

Emilee: That's kinda freaky

Alice: I knew you were going to say that!

Alian: She's right that IS freaky

Alyss: If you don't mind, could you please wait until AFTER we ask the questions?

Alice: Why? I like confusing people!

Alian: Its fun isn't it?

Emilee: Okay, we aren't asking any questions! On with the show before people get bored!!

Alian: Right...who's gonna ask the first question?

Alice: Alyss.

Alian: Okay.

Alyss: So, Alice-

Alice: Yep!

Alyss: But I didn't say anything.

Alice: Exactly.

Emilee: This must be how Edward feels...

Alian: I feel sorry for us puny mortals.

Alyss: Maybe we need to get Jacob to ask the questions, since she keeps answering before we

ask them

Alice: Fine. But, really, where is the fun in that?

Emilee: Thank you

Alyss: Okay, what would you say the connection is with you and Bella?

Alice: Oh, she's like a sister to me! Sure, she may be quiet at times and odd at others, but she's still like a sister.

Emilee, Alian, Alyss: Aw

Alian: It makes me wish I had a sister

Alyss: You DO have a sister

Alian: Really? Who?

Emilee: BEFORE the fight breaks out, Alian, your turn to ask the question

Alian: Fine. Fine. What are the visions like?

Alice: it's like, suddenly, the whole world goes blank. I can't see anybody around me, just the vision.

Emilee: How do you keep Edward from seeing the visions?

Alice: Well, you keep your mind concentrated on something else. Concentrate had. You can also sing a little kid song in your head. Edwardo likes classical music so he stays out. Rap works also.

Alyss: In Breaking Dawn, you searched for a blind spot. How did you do that? How hard was it?

Alice: It was pretty dang hard! Picture this; hide and seek. I'm searching for Nessie. I can't see a patch of trees that is clearly right in front of me. It's either a werewolf or Nessie behind the trees. Except, that wasn't backyard hide-and-seek, that was worldwide hide-and-seek.__

Emilee: Okay, next question. Why was Jacob like Asprin in Breaking Dawn? I mean, I really wanna know that!

Alice: Well...that I can't explain, because I don't really know.

Alian, Alyss, Emilee: GASP!!

Alian: The horror!!

Alice: I guess it would have to be because I can't see anything that has something to do with werewolves. I don't know next question!

Alian: Edward plays piano, Carlisle does surgery, Esme cooks and builds houses, Rosalie primps, Emmett annoys, and Jasper plays with feelings and leads armies in his spare time. What's your hobby?

Alice: Gasp! How could you not know! You horrible person! I live for shopping! Or... don't live for shopping. Does that make any sense?

Emilee: I feel like that shouldn't make sense at all, but strangely, it does... Okay. One more thing. What's gonna happen to us in the near future?

Alice: I see...all of you...wearing...really bad clothing. I mean WOW, these are just terrible. I mean, you guys should be on What Not To Wear.

Alyss, Emilee, Alian: AHHHH!!

Alice: -watches as they run off- I wonder if they'll figure out that I didn't have a vision...hm, oh well. At least there are no more questions...for me anyway.

_Wow that chapter was long! Hopefully the next ones will be shorter. If any of you are wondering, we communicated with Em by PMing. It was fun! See you soon!_

_ALYSS ___


End file.
